Gravitation's Double Sided Mirrors II
by Souichirou
Summary: The love affair continues with Charlie and Adrien, but they soon realize it may be time to move on. Will their relationship last? Or will it slowly crumble until they're left with nothing ... not even each other to hold on to. RMA.


**Chapter Four**

"Come on, pick up. Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up!" Charlie tried to call Adrien for the millionth time that day, but Adrien had shut his phone off, knowing that Charlie would call. He had gone back to the cemetary that day and enjoyed being alone, without Charlie. Charlie was distracting and annoying and childish and suddenly Adrien didn't want anything to do with the kid. He looked at Preston's smiling face. He had missed him so much. It had been seven years since his sudden death, and ever since then, Adrien had become cold and distant toward the human race ... as if it was their fault the love of his life died. Accidents happen, and sometimes it happened to the people that never thought anything horrible could happen to them. Adrien's mother tried to comfort him on the night of Preston's death, but nothing she did nor said made the world any better. Preston was gone, and now Adrien had to live with that for the rest of his life. His thoughts soon shifted to Charlie as he saw another incoming call and he surprised himself when he smiled as he read his name. He answered finally and Charlie was appalled.

"Where the heck have you been?! I've been worried sick that I think I'm actually sick!" Charlie sounded and looked so much like Preston ... and acted like him, and had that innocence that Preston carried. Adrien smiled to himself on the other end and didn't allow Charlie to know.

"All right, wifey, I'll be home in a few minutes." Adrien said and hung up without giving Charlie a chance to badger him any longer.

He came to find Charlie snoozing on the sofa in front of the TV. He was snoring and Adrien found it cute but didn't want to admit it. He took out a blanket and covered Charlie while he went into his bedroom to write. His next novel's deadline was soon approaching and he had been under a lot of stress. And especially now that Charlie's around, it had caused him more pressure. Hours had passed by since he last looked at the clock. He went to check on Charlie in the living room and founding him tossing around. He had been having a bad dream. Adrien walked over and violently tugged at his sleeve.

"Wake up and go home. I've had enough of you."

"Adrien ... oh my, God, I've had the worst nightmare," Charlie was near tears. "It was horrible," he said through his tears and gently pulled Adrien close to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Oh, Christ. Just go home. Your parents must be worried," he said, but wishing he'd stay.

"Have you moved out without telling me?" His mother peeked her head from the kitchen, while making supper. No, he didn't move out, although he was planning to. He saw a familiar face sitting in the dining room and walked over to greet his father.

"Hey, there, son. Did you forget your old man was supposed to be home today?" But Charlie didn't smile, only said hello and disappeared into his room. He turned on the TV and saw Adrien Cash on the Monday's Live Show doing an interview with Beth Agnis. Charlie smiled to himself and even though he'd seen the interview several times that week, he lost himself in Adrien's eyes as he answered Beth's questions. Everything about Adrien was serious and perfect. It was as if though Adrien Cash was the ultimate perfect human being, that seldomly ever showed emotion, and if he did, it was a total sin. And only once throughout the interview did he notice Adrien smile.

"So, Cash, I hear a congradulations are in order. You have recently gotten engaged." Beth was sitting on the opposite side of Adrien.

"Thank you."

"I'm sure she's a lovely girl. Will we have a chance to meet her? Will she be coming with you to your next premiere?"

"No. I do not believe so. I prefer to keep these types of circumstances conclusively confidential." He said with his ice cold eyes as Beth studied him in an awe and nodded to his answer.

"Oh Adrien..." Charlie turned off the TV and decided to take a shower. He almost wished Adrien would show up at his front door again. And when Charlie's mother came home, Lilly was more eager to tell her who came to visit and why.

"He came to see Charlie...?" Her mother was puzzled. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. And he was holding flowers. I guess for Charlie. They met at the Mist Club on the night of the premiere, but I don't know the whole story," Lilly said, intrigued that her brother knew somebody famous. Even though Charlie was known nearly world-wide, Lilly had never looked at him differently.

"Good thing your mother left for work, otherwise she'd keep him hostage," Richard added and the two women laughed.

"Keep it quiet there, Rich. You read a few of his novels, and you admitted he was talented," Mary teased.

"Oh, mom, he's even more handsome in person ... and taller. And he's so serious," Lilly said dreamingly.

Charlie came downstairs after his shower and told everybody that he would be playing for Adrien's fiancee's nephew on his birthday. Lilly was the first one to ask if they were invited.

"Of course not," Charlie was quick to respond. "You have to know the kid and have an invitation, and he happens to love us," Charlie snickered to himself as Lilly threw the salt shaker at him.

"Lilly!" Mary shrieked.

"_Yeah, Lilly_," Charlie said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Kids, please," Richard said as he read his newspaper. And Charlie couldn't help but feel jealous that Annie was the one that had Adrien's complete attention. He liked Adrien. And he wanted Adrien to show him some respect, or at least not insult him as much...

The next day Charlie returned to school and the entire school had found out that he had met Adrien Cash. Girls Charlie hadn't even met came up to him and asked him questions. By the end of the day, Charlie was somewhat annoyed and even popular.

"Hide me," Charlie said to Andy while they were in the bathroom.

"What am I supposed to do? Stand outside of your bathroom stahl and tell everybody to come back later? Please. You don't pay me enough," Andy joked, while Charlie locked himself in the stahl. "...Hey, you're quiet. I don't get a response?"

"Shut up! I'm busy here..."

"Oh... Sorry." Andy blushed.

And after school Charlie decided to pay Adrien a visit and found out Adrien wasn't alone. Annie was with him. They were going over the wedding plans and as usual, Adrien wasn't much interested.

"I thought we'd have it down at the City Palace. If we make the reservations now, we'd be better off. It'd be cheaper," Annie said, not even realizing that Adrien was disinterested and his mind was elsewhere. Adrien went to answer the door and as expected, found Charlie glaring up at him.

"Hi, buddy!" Charlie was oblivious.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I just came to see how you're do--is there somebody here? Did I come at a bad time?" Charlie saw Annie past Adrien.

"Who's your friend?" Annie came over to the door and wrapped her arms around Adrien's waist as she looked down at Charlie.

"Just some kid selling cookies," Adrien said and without another word, slammed the door in Charlie's face. Charlie knocked again and Adrien was annoyed. "Go home, you pest!!"

"Maybe he's a fan," Annie tried to reassure him and she was oblivious to everything. She believed Adrien and a few minutes later he disappeared into his study. She walked into the room after Adrien and told him she had to meet Melvin for more details on the birthday and kissed Adrien goodbye.

Adrien heard rocks hitting his window and came to see Charlie standing in the garden, looking up. "You have exactly five seconds to leave the garden or else I'm going to come down there and strangle you, you bastard. Now get the hell out of there," Adrien said and slammed the window shut.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at the door and not to his surprise found the wide-eyed boy gazing into Adrien's eyes. He saw Annie drive off and let himself inside Adrien's apartment.

"Oh come on, I haven't seen you since yesterday. I'm used to bothering you now, Ad," he said and smiled up at the man. Adrien rumpled Charlie's hair and smiled. ...He smiled. Charlie was honored. "You should do that more often. You look so cute," Charlie suggested and Adrien huffed and stormed back into his study to write. Charlie ardently followed him, of course, and Adrien slammed the door in his face. "Aww, come on, I want to spend time with you!" Charlie knocked on the door a few times and found himself making rhymes to the beats until Adrien opened the door and slapped him across the face.

"You're like a bad virus that won't go away," Adrien was serious as he said it and felt like strangling him.

"I know," Charlie smiled gently up at him. And Adrien relaxed. They gazed into each other's eyes for a minute and what came next shocked Charlie to the very core. He had never expected nor dreamt of it. Why would he? He'd never thought of their friendship that way... At least he'd never want to admit to it. Adrien's lips locked with Charlie's and Charlie didn't fight back, only stood in the doorway while Adrien gently kissed his quivering lips. "I..."

"Answer me honestly, kid. What do you want?"

"I... I just want to be your friend..." Charlie felt absent-minded as he tried to concentrate, but all he could think about was the kiss. Adrien ... kissed him. Why? Did he want to scare him away? Is that how badly he wanted Charlie out of his life?

"I don't want any friends. I'm perfectly fine the way I am."

"I'm very fond of you, and besides, I think you're uber cool and all, you know," Charlie's smile grew wide as he gazed into the man's face. Adrien shook his head and closed the door in Charlie's face ... again.

"You're a pest." There's one Charlie hadn't heard before. But he grew used to the insults. Maybe it was the way Adrien showed affection. And as much as Charlie was growing to like him, it was hard to imagine Adrien with human emotions and feelings. But he had them. Deep inside. And the day Adrien went to the cemetary, Charlie knew that Adrien hid something. Something from his past that was obviously too painful to talk about, otherwise he'd already tell Charlie why he was crying.

"But you like the fact that I'm a pest, eh, eh?" Charlie nudged him happily, as he made himself comfortable on Adrien's bed, while Adrien was fast at work. He had so many interviews to do before the deadline and he was swamped. And Charlie made every lame excuse not to go home.

"No, not really. Don't touch that," Adrien said as Charlie put down a picture frame with Adrien and Annie in it.

"Do you love her? You don't really seem enthusiastic about marrying her," Charlie was honest and Adrien became irritated.

"For a really simple-minded guy, you sure know how to scrutinize on things." Scrutinize? Huh? What did that mean? Charlie looked intrigued as he gazed his blue eyes into Adrien's.

Charlie came to Adrien's side and wrapped his arms around him with glee and Adrien huffed and told him to beat it. "You don't really want me to leave, Ad," Charlie said lovingly and Adrien's emotionless face told him otherwise. "...Fine. Can I come over tomorrow?"

"No," Adrien was quick to respond, but he knew Charlie would come by anyway. He always did. For nearly a week now, he'd been coming over and making Adrien's life miserable.

"Say," Charlie tried to make conversation so he didn't have to leave. "Would you like to come to our concert in December? It's a biggie. I'll get you a free ticket."

"No thanks."

Why? He was offering him a free ticket. "Why not? You can stay in the back stage and we could hang out. And my band would want to meet you," Charlie said and was hopeful to the idea but Adrien only shook his head silently and all Charlie wanted to do at that every moment was kiss him again. Adrien noticed him staring and turned to look at the boy.

"Yes?"

"Uh ... nothing. I have to go. Bye." Charlie stormed out of the room without giving Adrien a chance to say anything. Charlie ran home as fast as he could and began having unfamiliar feelings. Why was he feeling this way? What's happened to him? What's _happening_ to him _now? _Oh, God, is he going mad? Is God punishing him for thinking disgusting thoughts? For not doing his homework? For playing too much video games? Skipping school? Not giving enough to the environment? What could it be? Why did he suddenly want Adrien by his side? Adrien Cash was rude and crude and unfriendly and wanted nothing to do with Charlie. But then ...why did he kiss him? Did he just want Charlie out of his life? Was that Adrien's way of threatening him? What else was he willing to do to scare Charlie? Rain had started to pour and Charlie found himself crying as he ran home as fast as he could. He tripped again and bruised his knee. He had never felt so much pain in his life as he cried. Nobody had been around. ...Not even Adrien. And he wished he was. He wrapped his arm around his bleeding knee and prayed to God that he'd forget about Adrien Cash. It wasn't right to have these kinds of feelings roaming around in his head. He was a boy. Just a damn sixteen-year-old that didn't know a damn thing about love and life. And he barely knew Adrien. He looked up at the gloomy sky and cried silently. "I'm sorry. For whatever I did, I'll make it up to you." He looked down again and saw his knee bleeding uncontrollably. He managed to stand up on his feet and continued running until he reached his house. He used his key to get inside and luckily nobody had been home. He stood in the doorway, out of breath, wet to the core and confused. About everything. Damn him. Why did he have to do that? If he wanted Charlie out of his life, well then he had succeeded. Congratulations, Adrien Cash. You won.

**Chapter Five**

Charlie Wyatt walked into his room, still wet from the rain as he walked over his clothes on the floor and made his way onto the bed, forgetting about the wound. He curled up in a ball and cried silently as his mother gently knocked on the door.

"Charlie? Honey, what's wrong?" Mary noticed Charlie's knee bleeding and was quick to get the first aid kit. "Is it your knee? Want to tell me what happened?"

"It's not the knee. Yeah, it's the knee," Charlie said and wipped his tears dry. He didn't want to tell her why he'd been crying. Yes, mother, I'm in love. With a guy. Let's tell pops and see how _he_ reacts to it. I'm sure he's up for the idea. Aren't you?

"You're ... what?" Andy looked shocked. And Charlie had to tell someone. "Did you tell him?" Andy was supportive.

"No. And he kissed me," Charlie said, smiling to himself then.

"Aww. Isn't it romantic. Why don't you go over his house and confess your feelings. Maybe he'll feel the same way."

"No. He'll throw me out." Charlie had grown to know Adrien a little better than the rest. Andy raised an eyebrow.

"He'd throw you out if you told him how you felt about him?"

"Yep-yep," Charlie sipped his soda as they sat in the studio.

"Then write him a long letter and if he doesn't respond, you'll know he doesn't want anything to do with you. Or at least you'll have a better chance of not being thrown out."

"Then he'll run me over with his car. You don't know this man. He's a man-killing machine. A cute one at that, but he is what he is," Charlie said and smiled.

"You should tell him before it's too late. Maybe he loves you too," Andy tried to reassure Charlie and Charlie suddenly agreed. Maybe he should confess to Adrien. He stood up and threw the soda in the garbage can and stormed out of the studio. "Not _now! _We have a song to record, dimwit!! Oh, man ... me and my big mouth," Andy said, but Charlie was already outside and running toward Adrien's house. He was out of breath as he violently knocked on the door he became so familiar with.

"Open up, Adrien! Please! I have to tell you something! _Please!_" No response came from the inside, and Charlie was worried. He usually hears Adrien telling him off and to go home. "Adrien, I love you!" Silence. "..._Okay?!_"

Adrien stopped at his tracks and felt like he swallowed a whole apple. What the hell was this kid doing? He finally opened the door as Charlie leaped into Adrien's strong arms and held him tight. Adrien didn't respond, only closed the door behind him. "It's been lonely without you," Adrien said patiently, almost missing him.

"I said I love you. Aren't you going to say anything? Like insult me, or kick me, or slap me? Anything?" Charlie gazed into his light-brown eyes and Adrien only smiled.

"No."

"Why don't you act surprised, Ad?" Adrien jerked out of his arms and walked into the kitchen to make himself tea. Charlie followed like a little puppy dog.

"You're just a kid. You don't know what you're talking about. And I'm engaged to be married in a month. There's nothing to it. You're just confused. Wait until a hot chick becomes interested in you, you'll forget all about me," Adrien sat in a chair and sipped his tea.

"This isn't a joke, and I don't want a hot chick to go after me. I wish you would," Charlie nearly pleaded as he sat next to Adrien who was disinterested and looked away, becoming lost in his own thoughts. "Adrien--"

"Be quiet! You gave me a major headache!"

"Then why did you kiss me last night? Did you just want to scare me away? Huh? Is that it?" Charlie nearly screamed, jolting out of his chair. Adrien only looked up as if nothing happened.

"Because I wanted you."

...What? He wanted him? What did he mean by that? "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you looked so cute then and there, and I didn't know what else to do. I kissed you, so what? It didn't mean anything then, and it doesn't mean anything now. So beat it, kid. I have a lot of work to do before Monday." Adrien made his way into his bedroom and locked Charlie out.

"That wasn't fair, Ad! And you know it! You can't make a pass at somebody and then tell them you didn't mean it! Besides, silly, I love you! And I mean it!" Charlie was near tears when he didn't hear a response from Adrien. He felt abandoned and rejected and unloved by him. He sniffed and sat on the couch crying his eyes out. He cried like a baby as Adrien walked out finally and sat next to him.

"Look... You need to understand I can't be involved with someone like you. I'm marrying Annie and that's that. This is just a thing you have for me. It'll pass. Believe me..." Adrien's voice was gentle and Charlie felt at ease as Adrien comforted him in his arms. Charlie smiled mischievously to himself as he felt Adrien's heart poud ... loudly. Like Charlie's did. Adrien took Charlie's coat off and took out that same blanket for Charlie. "Here. You look sick. I'll go pour you some tea so you don't get sick tomorrow. That's what you get for running around in the rain. Idiot."

Charlie's smile grew wide as he nuzzled under Adrien's blankie. Adrien came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with steaming hot tea and made Charlie drink it. Adrien sat next to him silently, lost in his own thoughts again.

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie cuddled next to Adrien and even put his blanket over him so he'd stay warm, too. Adrien didn't want it but appreciated him anyway.

"Nothing that concerns you, kid."

"I'm not a kid," Charlie was annoyed.

"Yes, you are a kid. And kids don't know anything except how to make trouble." Adrien put his arm around Charlie and brought him closer. Neither of them said anything as they sat in silence, listening to the rain pour outside. They were lost in the moment and Charlie had never been happier. He loved him. He did. And he wasn't scared to admit it to himself. His spirits grew as they sat in the dark, and Adrien didn't say anything as he stood up and took Charlie's hand gently into his and lead him into his bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Charlie blushed.

"I hate the sofa. It's so cold. My bed's warmer."

They nuzzled under the sheets and Charlie fell asleep a few minutes later, and loved the fact that it was in Adrien's arms. He smiled to himself as he wished him a goodnight. Adrien huffed and told him to shut up and get to sleep.

Charlie waltzed into the studio the next morning and Andy had never seen him look so happy and so distracted. He had never let anything get in between him and music, but that morning he was obviously smitten, and Andy knew why.

"Had a hot date last night?" Andy teased.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"I should hope so. I saw your lover boy drop you off just now," Andy poked at his friend.

Charlie blushed and Andy laughed as Jackson came into the room. They would have to prepare for the concert and they didn't have much time. So far, the ticket sales have been going great. Over 1,500 have been sold and Charlie was pleased. They had a small gig to do in a week in a city three hours away and they would be taking their usual tour bus.

"We have to do sound checks before we leave," Jackson said hesitantly.

"Why? He'll sing live," Andy added.

"I know, but the first two songs he'll be singing along with his real voice, just in case the nitwit confuses the lyrics again," Jackson replied.

"Uh, guys? I'm right here," poor Charlie said softly as the two friends argued over him.

"He won't. We'll practice extra hard this time. Besides, Jake said we're improving," Andy said and leaned back in his chair and then looked out the window.

'Guys." Charlie slouched in his chair.

"I just don't want to get booed off of the stage."

"Guys."

Andy laughed. "We won't."

"_Guys!_"

"What?!" Andy and Jackson screamed back decisively as Charlie.

"I ... uh ... I confessed my feelings for Mr. Cash," he said.

Andy and Jackson became interested in him again and asked when.

"Last night." Charlie smiled sheepishly.

"And? What did he say? Did he say he loved you back?" Jackson was curious.

"No. He was really mean about it but he let me sleep in his bed," Charlie's smile grew wide as he said the words.

"Did you tell your parents about your lover boy?" Andy asked and poked Charlie's cheek.

"No. I think my mother would come to an understanding eventually, but I know my father would disown me." Charlie looked sad as he played with Adrien's lighter. "When he found out his cousin was gay, he never talked to him again. And it's been nearly seventeen years."

"Sounds to me like your old man's eyes are closed. Why should it matter that you're interested in Adrien? You're in love. It's not wrong," Andy said softly, trying to comfort Charlie.

"I know it shouldn't be wrong, but I feel like I'm going to hurt them." It was the first time that they had had a serious talk about Adrien and his relationship with Charlie.

"And another thing," Jackson added, "is the age. Can you imagine? I mean, you're only sixteen, and he's what, twenty-four?"

"Twenty-five," Charlie corrected him.

"Well, keep a low profile for now. At least until you're of age. The last thing you want is Adrien getting arrested for molestation of a teenager and him getting his clean reputation busted." Andy lit a sigarette and went out into the hall to talk to somebody.

"I really do love him... I wish he'd believe me."

"What makes you think he doesn't?" Jackson was puzzled.

"He doesn't seem like he cares most of the time. He shuns me and tells me to beat it, when all I want is to be close to him. Whether he's working or sleeping, I just want to feel him close to me." Charlie was near tears.

Jackson touched his hand. "Maybe he'll come around, but you also need to understand that Adrien Cash is engaged to be married to Annie Sullivan," Jackson said ruefully as he looked into Charlie's damp eyes.

"I know. I should talk to him about that. And it hurts, Jack, knowing that he is going to pick Annie over me. After all, I'm a guy. He doesn't want anything to do with a guy," Charlie hid his tears.

"Don't be so sure. What if he loves you, too, and doesn't know how to express it?" Jackson smiled.

"Adrien? Express love? You gotta be kidding me..." Charlie was amused now.

"Hi, babydoll," Charlie was cheery.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk. Can I come over after work?"

"No."

"Aww. Come on. I really need to talk to you about something, Ad. It's important."

"Fine. Make it quick and painless. I don't want pests around my house," Adrien said and hung up immediately.

Charlie sighed as he put down the received. "...If only you knew how crazy I am about you. Maybe then you'd understand what I'm feeling. Maybe then you'd care, my love..."

**Chapter Six**

Charlie let himself into Adrien's apartment while he was taking a shower and ended up falling asleep on the couch. If felt like only minutes later he was woken up by him.

"You're been snoring for the past four hours. I can't stand the noise," Adrien said as he looked over him and then sat next to him and lit a sigarette. Charlie wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you miss me?"

"No, I didn't. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"I want to talk to you about Annie," Charlie sat next to him, looking out the big glass window.

"What about her?" As usual, Adrien wasn't very much interested in her either. He wasn't interested in anybody. Ever.

"You're going to pick her over me, isn't that right? You're letting me make a fool out of myself," Charlie wiped his tears away so Adrien wouldn't see.

Adrien laughed bitterly and it made Charlie look at him. "I told her I didn't want to marry her." He said it just like that. Bam. He didn't want to ... but that was a good thing. That was a wonderful thing. Maybe he's chosen ... he's chosen--

"I can't be distracted by any idiot. And since I'm moving back home, it'd be pointless." Moving back home? What did he mean by that?

"Moving? You're leaving me? Adrien..."

"Yes." Adrien stood up to walk to his bedroom when Charlie violently tugged at his sleeve and it made Adrien nervous. "What now?"

"You can't leave me..." Charlie began to cry.

"Oh, jeez. Stop crying, kid. What did you think? We'd meet, fall in love and get married and live happily ever after? Face it, it can't work! It won't work! I'm not into guys! Understand that! I don't love you and you don't love me! If you're gay, fine, but I'm not. So go find somebody that--"

And without a word, Charlie stood up and slapped Adrien across the face. "I ... I'm ... I'm sorry," Charlie barely made out the last two words, as he burried his face in his hands and felt Adrien's arm go around him.

"I'm sorry. I shoudn't have said any of it, Charlie." Charlie. He had never called him by his first name.

"You never called me by my first time," Charlie looked at Adrien through his teary eyes and saw Adrien gently smile down at him. He leaned down and kissed Charlie on the lips as hard as he could and it made all the pain Charlie felt go away. "I ... I love you..." He managed to say the words through Adrien's kisses.

"Shut up..."

Nothing much had changed for the past two months. Charlie kept intruding on Adrien at work and by now Adrien was expecting him everyday after school. He was cold and bitter as usual but in a way he enjoyed Charlie. He made him laugh and even Adrien admitted that Charlie was funny.

Charlie brought home a romance movie and made Adrien watch it, much to his dismay.

"I don't watch that garbage," Adrien confessed.

"But you write about it," Charlie teased. "Aww. Isn't it romantic ... those two kissing," Charlie said, pointing to the TV. "Hey, you've never taken me out on a date, mister."

"Shut up and watch. And stop getting ideas," Adrien said as he sat next to him on the couch.

"Please? Take me out on a date, Ad," Charlie poked Adrien's cheek and smiled.

"If you stop being a pest, I'll think about it," Adrien said snobbishly. "I wouldn't mind showing you off." And the last remark surprised Charlie and they both smiled as they looked at each other.

The concert was two days away and Charlie had yet to convince Adrien to go.

"I'll be busy that day, I've told you repeatedly, you bastard. So stop pressuring me!" Adrien shook him and Charlie made a puppy-dog face. But Charlie had to make peace with it and concentrate on his work. Adrien would be leaving sometime after the concert, although he hadn't told him exactly when, and Charlie was hoping he'd get to see him after the show.

The last day of school, before going on tour, Charlie decided to say goodbye to Adrien, and it was much more painful than he'd expected it.

"Why are you crying, kid? I'll write to you," Adrien was amused but couldn't help but wonder what it could have been. Charlie had begged him not to go over and over again but knowing Adrien, he was wasting his efforts. When Adrien Cash made up his mind, it might as well be written in stone.

"I don't want to lose you, Ad. I love you," Charlie cried in his arms as Adrien held him. "I wish you felt the same way. I wish you'd care how I feel for once..." I do, Adrien wanted to say. Adrien kissed him goodbye and couldn't look back as he left the airport. Charlie stood there, silently watching the love of his life fade away into the distance with the crowd.

"You all right, bud?" Andy was standing behind him, holding his luggage.

Charlie didn't say anything but nodded and went to board the plane with the rest of the crew. On the plane, he slept most of the time and rarely if ever said anything to anybody. All he could dream about and think about was Adrien.

The boys were given their own personal dressing rooms, but Charlie wasn't interested in his work. He didn't care about the concert suddenly, nor how well they were going to do. The ticket sales had been wonderful, far better than any of them had expected. All he thought about was Adrien. He gazed at the phone and wanted badly to call him, but Adrien would be leaving the next morning and moving back to Los Angeles. It would be too late for them once Charlie returned home. Tears stemmed from his eyes as he thought about their happy times together. He hadn't told his parents yet about Adrien and even if he told them now, it wouldn't have made a difference. Adrien would be out of his life by the time he returned home. And things would finally go back to normal. Charlie guessed that was a good thing. No more Adrien. ...And he could finally focus on his work again. Andy knocked on his door a few minutes later and told him to get ready, they were due on the stage in less than ten minutes. Charlie wasn't nervous. He never was when he was on stage. That kind of a thing gave him power.

The concert had gone well, much better than expected. They were giving out backstage passes and for once, Charlie didn't feel like dealing with the fans, at least not in the personal perspective. He disappeared into his dressing room and decided to call Adrien after all. Nobody picked up after five rings and Charlie hung up and tried again. Still, no luck. He put his head down and cried silently as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He leaped out of his chair in horror and the mood quickly changed when he saw Adrien standing behind him. Charlie ran into his arms and cried again, although this time from joy. They kissed for a very long time but Charlie's tears didn't stop strolling down his white cheek.

"I love you, Adrien. I wish you didn't have to move five thousand miles away from me. Sometimes I think I'm going to die from loneliness," Charlie sniffed and Adrien patted his little head and smiled down at him.

"You won't be lonely. You have your friends," he said as he turned to walk out the door.

"Wait ... where are you going now?"

"The cab's waiting outside. I'm on my way to the airport. My plane's due in an hour," Adrien said calmly and Charlie wanted to take a drill and drill Adrien's head. He was so furious. Now? He came a few minutes ago and is leaving already? What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't even going to say goodbye?

"Already? But you just got here." Charlie walked outside after him.

"Yes. I know." Adrien rumpled Charlie's hair and made his way to the cab. "Oh, and..." He turned to look at Charlie and this time more lovingly and it made Charlie stop at his tracks as he followed Adrien outside. "I love you too," Adrien whispered in Charlie's ear and almost went deaf when Charlie screamed from happiness.

"I knew it!! I knew you had it in you this whole time!" Charlie jumped into Adrien's arms and kissed his face.

"Knock it off, you idiot. I'm going to be late because of you," Adrien said but he knew he couldn't be mad. He finally admitted it to him. He owned Charlie at least that much.

"Does this mean you'll come back?" Charlie was at least hopeful.

"No." Oh, God, why...?

"But..."

"I told you what you wanted to know, and now it's time to say goodbye. I have a lot of projects to do and it's best I do them in peace. Just let it go, Charlie. You'll love again. I promise."

"Wait, so ... you're moving back because you didn't have peace? Because of me? Is that it?"

"Not just you," Adrien said cooly and Charlie wanted to slap him again. Not just him?

"So you_ are _leaving because of me... I pushed you away--"

"Look, I'm moving back because of my job. It has nothing to do with you. I'd stay if I could." Adrien snapped and Charlie backed away.

"Fine. Run away then. That's all you seem to be good at. Goodbye, Adrien. And I'm sorry I ever knew you. You're cold and selfish and all you think about is yourself and your work and how to get rid of me." Adrien was shocked to hear those words come out of Charlie's mouth but hadn't made any type of a motion to allow Charlie to know just how surprised he was to hear those words.

"Well, that's that, then. Goodbye." Adrien conducted himself cooly as he slid in the backseat of the limousine and was off to the airport. Charlie ran after the limo for the longest time, regretting what he had just said. Please, Adrien, come back. I'm sorry, my love.

"I'm sorry, Ad! I'm sorry! Please, stop! Can we talk? _Adrien!!_" Charlie ran seven blocks before he realized he didn't have his inhaler handy. He was gasping for air and calling out Adrien's name, whom was long gone. Gone forever, out of Charlie's life. And now Charlie would have to make piece with it. But he didn't want to lose Adrien, although he had. Charlie heard a yound lady scream down at him as he found himself laying on the cement, while the rain was pouring violently. He was still gasping for air and Andy ran after him and called the ambulance. Adrien...


End file.
